Aliens: Infestation
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens Infestation; U.S 11th Oct 2011 Europe 30th Sept 2011 Plot Aliens: Infestation is a side-scrolling, 4 player, 2D platformer exploration game set on the Sulaco, LV426, Phobos and in the UPP Compound and the Derelict Ship. You play as a group of marines from Fire Team Fox squad each with different traits. Under command by Lt.Colonel Patrick Steele, you're equipped with a pulse rifle and pistol to start and collect weapons and ammo as you go. There are other squads sent to the surface including Fire Team Delta and Fire Team Echo which you meet up with at the UPP Compound and Special Research Facility. As you progress in is necessary to collect ammo and pick-ups as the aliens, PMCs and androids increase in strength and ability. Gameplay Six weeks ago, 2nd and 9th Bravo Squad, under the command of Lieutenant S. Gorman attached to the USS Sulaco, set course for the small moon LV-426, also known as Acheron. They were deployed in a reconnaissance capacity to re-establish contact with the colony at Hadley's Hope, population 158. It is unknown what transpired on the ground as the last transmission from the ship's XO was cryptic and brief: "Bravo squad 11 KIA Acheron code 6. Sulaco en route to Gateway, ETA: 498 hrs. Request emergency intercept on arrival. 341-B out." The Sulaco never made it to Gateway. A search of the ship was underway and it wasn't long before it was located adrift near Gamma Leporis in the Outer Rim. First response rescue crews preformed initial bio-scans and determined that there is one human survivor aboard, however they could not make radio contact with the survivor. That is why you are here today, Marines. Good luck. Gameplay Modes ---- Singleplayer, Co-op. Multiplayer Maps: None capability of linking game consoles. Maps ---- USS Sulaco This is a solely a Charlie Squad operation searching for our missing life form. Fire Team Delta mission is Secure the Command Center and Fire Team Echo mission is retrieve the flight recorder. Our mission as Fox-Six is to board the USS Sulaco, locate and identify the life form, then secure them and extract them back to the USS Sephora. LV426 On the surface of LV426 and in the UPP Compound the UPP have set up operations on the surface for harvesting the aliens. Fox-Six's task is to disable radar and defense systems before the main attack. Then in a spare APC get to the Derelict where a Space Jockey must be defeated. USS Sulaco Returning to the Sulaco bay, mission details state that, 'the Sulaco is going to intercept a Weyland-Yutani freighter in a few hours. The freighter contains cargo straight from LV426. They plan on taking it to a Special Research Center on the Martian moon of Phobos. We need to get to the gun battery and destroy that freighter before it can offload that cargo.' Phobos On the surface of Phobos, command says that the Sulaco is preparing to dock with the station on Phobos. So making it through the Special Research Facility and killing any aliens and hybrid xenomorphs, you follow the route to the roof were a Gorilla Alien is located. At the end the squad returns you aboard the Sulaco. USS Sulaco Orders aboard the Sulaco are, 'We need to destroy ever xenomorphic life form that we can find. The infestation has probably become more severe, so watch yourself and keep an eye out for that company man Sean Davis. I don't trust him.' Followed later by order, 'We need to destroy the Sulaco by destroying the cooling regulators in the engine room of the Sulaco.' Because that fails, plans are for scuttling the ship from the command center and before escaping on a dropship killing the large Queen inside a hanger. Walkthrough Marines ---- You start by arriving on the USS Sephora from here you depart for the USS Sulaco and your gameplay starts, in the game you have waypoints to save and replace characters. The Sulaco is made up of lifts, rooms, corridors and vents, once you have acquired equipment you can then use them for the defined task, welders to open doors, wrenches to seal off steam, control keys to access restricted areas, motion tracker to detect aliens and flares to mark waypoints of areas that you can return to, these can then be seen on your map which changes colour when you have accessed an area. From the Sulaco you to go to the surface of LV426 and the UPP Compound and Derelict Ship in part of your mission, there you get to drive the APC. After using the Dropship to return to the Sulaco you make your way to the surface of Phobos and the Special Research Facility before finally returning to the Sulaco and the final level. At the end of each level you get to fight an alien much larger than the other aliens. On the Sulaco it an alien Queen. On LV426 it is an alien Jockey Alien. On your return to the Sulaco it is another alien Queen. On Phobos it is an Gorilla Alien. On your return to the Sulaco it is a much larger Alien Queen. These bosses are much stronger then the other aliens and require a marine to be stocked will ammo and weapons. Aliens ---- Alien Queen, Praetorians, Alien Warriors, Alien Drone, Face Huggers, Eggs, Chest Bursters, Space Jockey, Gorilla Aliens and Runners. Enemies Weyland personnel Combat Androids UPP Soldiers Sentry Guns Weapons ---- M37A2 combat shotgun Weapons upgrade kit M240 flame thrower M42 pulse rifle VP70 pistol M56A2 smart gun M235 offensive grenades Laser gun Satchel charges Equipment ---- PCM terminals Navsat terminals Wrenches Spanners PCS Flares (GPS tagged) M314 motion tracker ME3 hand welder TNR lamp Access key cards UPP access keys Override device Zero-G powered suit Vehicles ---- APC, Dropship, Power Loader, USS Sulaco, USS Sephora. Publishers ---- Sega Corporation, usually styled as SEGA, is a multinational video game software developer and an arcade software and hardware development company headquartered in Ota, Tokyo, Japan, with various offices around the world. Developers ---- Gearbox Software, founded in January 1999 by a team who previously worked together at 3D Realms and Bethesda Softworks. Gearbox Software started with developing expansions to Valve Software's Half-Life. Porting Half-Life to console platforms (each with new game content) followed, building the company's experience in console game-making, in addition to enhancing and building upon the successful Counter-Strike branch of the Half-Life franchise. Wayforward Technologies is a game development company based in Valencia, California. Founded in 1990 by technology entrepreneur Voldi Way, WayForward started by developing games for consoles such as the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Sega Genesis. Other characters ---- UAAC company man Sean Davis Weyland-Yutani personnel Knife trick ---- The game also features a knife trick, a 20 second scene from the canteen in the film 'Aliens', were Bishop uses a knife on Hudson. DLC ---- n/a Rank ---- There are 20 marines in Aliens: Infestation, 19 to choose from, each differing in rank; Patrick 'Stainless' Steele -Lieutenant Colonel John 'Duke' Cameron - Corporal Samantha 'Homewrecker' Johnson - Lance Corporal Amber 'Buster' Pischer - Private First Class Zoe 'Cutter' Kennedy - Private First Class John 'Booker' Losso - Lance Corporal Angel 'Cuchillos' Sinise - Private First Class Mei-Lin 'Beta' Chau - Private First Class Jasper 'Iron Sights' Watson - Staff Sergeant Buddt 'Brando' Whistler -Private Brock 'Bear' Paulson - Private First Class Mike 'Fivepack' Colesan - Lance Corporal Jimmy 'Chiever' Kim - Private First Class Jeff 'Lucky' Pales - Corporal Hank 'Husker' Thompson - Lance Corporal Dave 'BBQ' Williams - Lance Corporal Frank 'Bonesaw' Heston -Corporal Jay 'Gristle' Henick - Sergeant Deepak 'Cowbay' Singh - Private First Class Friedric 'Rook' Marcus - Chief Warrant Officer Reception ---- Metacritic 76% Destructoid 8.5/10 Games Radar 3.5/5 IGN 8/10 The Official Nintendo Magazine 82% References Citations Alien Queen Aliens: Infestation Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with modern day games and Aliens: Infestation. category:Aliens: Infestation Category:Video games